Riddle Alien
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Phil and Smiley love their life together, but they soon realize Diz is still alive when he takes their child away. Why did he do that? How did he survive? What is he up to? Can the couple save their child? Can they stop Diz? It's all depend on the four friend as they set up on a new adventure to save the Earth once again. [Cover art by chloexrascalfangirl on DeviantArt]
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, I now present my new story…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, enough with that stupid intro.**

 **Well, I watched Jacksepticeye's Riddle School gameplay and now I'm totally in love with that game. Phil and Smiley are so cute together, aren't they?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No? Okay, that's fine then.**

 **But anyway, I ship them very much, and you know what it means… Fanfic time!**

 **This is my first Riddle School fanfic and takes place after Riddle Transfer 2. R &R, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Smiley sat on the hill and looked at the beautiful sight in front of her. The bright red sun was setting down behind the mountain, making the sky turned into a pretty shade of orange. Her lips formed a smile. Not her usual smile, a gentle smile.

"I can't believe it have been over a month since then." She put her hands on both side on the ground.

And yes, it had been five weeks since the day the Earth was saved, and the day she and Phil were officially together. The thought of him making her blushed slightly. She remembered the day he revealed his feeling for her.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

Smiley looked at Quiz and Phil worriedly; she heard that they had to use Quiz's ship to stopped Diz from destroying the Earth, and that was very dangerous. Suddenly, Phil turned to her.

"But before I go…" He looked straight into her eyes. She looked back at him as he continued.

"Smiley, I used to tease you a lot, because I didn't understand you…"

He paused as he was trying to say something that seemed important.

"… But now I realized you're a true role model for me…"

She couldn't believe what she just heard. _True role model?_

"And, you have a beautiful smile."

She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widened. With those last words, he stepped into the ship and then it was out of view.

"Um… You okay, Smiley?" Zack asked when he saw her stood still like a rock.

She didn't say anything, or, her body didn't respond back. She was frozen and speechless; tears welled at the corner of her eyes. Unable to stand anymore, she knelt on the ground. Gripping the dirt, she let the tears flowed which couldn't be held back anymore.

"Ph… Phil…" She mumbled quietly between her cry. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. It was Phred's.

"I… I can't trust myself an… anymore… He… just said that I'm a true role model to him and… my smile is beautiful… He means that… he loves me! He teased me a lot, but now he just said he loves me! Now I'm scared! What if… something happened to him up there and I won't be able to… to see him again!?"

"Don't worry Smiley." Phred patted her shoulder. "He's a tough guy, I'm sure that he can do it."

He extended his hand to her; she took it and got up, but tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"There there, everything will be fine…"

Zack spoke. "Phred's right. Phil can do it! Don't you worry anymore."

"Thank… thank you." She wiped her tears away and they looked up at the sky, wishing Phil and Quiz good luck.

* * *

An hour almost passed and they still found no sight of them. Smiley put her hands together into a fist in front of her chest, hoping they would return soon. Suddenly they saw a huge explosion, her heart skipped a beat. The sky became calm again, but they were still out of sight.

"Phil… Please…" She mumbled between her breaths.

Then, something flashed and a small ship landed on the ground. The door opened and there was Phil. Phred and Zack's expression brighten, but before they could say something, Smiley ran over and hugged Phil tightly right after he just came out of it.

"Phil, you're back." She said as she buried her face into his chest.

Phil's face seemed a bit shocked, but eventually he returned the hug.

"Yes, I'm back with you." His face formed a smile.

"Stu… stupid! Why won't you confess to me sooner? You make me so shocked and worry!"

"I'm sorry Smiley. I just can't find the right time, you know." He moved his hand up and down on her back, comforting her.

They broke the hug. Phred came to them.

"Hey, where's Quiz?"

Hearing this, he lowered his head, trying to hold back tears.

"He's… dead."

"What!? What do you mean?" Zack's face became shocked.

"He destroyed Diz's ship with his, along with his life. I'm so useless, I couldn't save him…"

Phred paused for a few seconds before spoke. "No Phil, it's not your fault, I know you tried your best."

"Yeah! And beside, you save us and the Earth! Without you, we wouldn't stand here by now." Zack said.

"Thanks, friend… Quiz, you'll always be memorized. You will always be." He looked at the sky, a gentle but sad smile on his face.

He suddenly turned around and with his quick hands, he pulled Smiley to him and kissed her. She was surprised at the sudden kiss; this was her first after all. But she kissed him back.

"And I'll always love you, Smiley."

"Me too, Phil." They looked deeply into each other's eyes. They leaned forward, but before their lips touched once again, they heard a small coughing sound.

"Okay, enough fluff for now." Through the hand on Phred's mouth, they knew that it was him who made that cough.

"Aw, you two are so adorable." Zack smiled. They blushed slightly, but Phil soon turned to him and said.

"Yeah, that really _warms_ me up." He grinned while looking at the fire on his head. Zack's happy expression was turned down.

"I warned you Phil! One more puns and I'll punch you."

They all laughed, but Smiley was the happiest. She was glad that everything was fine at last.

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

"But at the end, I still couldn't believe it…"

"Believe what?"

She jumped and turned around. It was Phil, still in his graduated clothes.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was having some conversations with my friends."

"You're late enough that I had enough time to change into these." She giggled.

"But still, you didn't answer my question." He looked down at her, hands on his hips. "Don't try to avoid it, Smiley Sundae. You know you can't."

He sat down next to her and took off his hat. She stuttered.

"Oh, that… well…"

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" He put his hands around her shoulders.

"You saved the entire Earth. How can a hero like you love a normal girl like me?" She looked away. Phil paused for a seconds and smiled.

"Maybe it's true that you're a normal girl, but you're special to me." She turned to him as he continued. "I love everything about you, Smiley." He pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks…" She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Then they both looked at the beautiful sight before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Marry me?**

The boys were chatting with each other as they sat at their table. It was a nice Sunday morning, so they decide to hang out at the café.

"So, how's thing going between you and Wendy?" Phil asked Phred as he took a bite of his donut.

"Things are just fine." Phred crossed his hands in front of his chest.

And yes, Wendy was Phred's girlfriend. They met when they were studying at the university; they were at the same class and both had the love for music. She was quite lovely with long black hair and blue eyes. No wonder he was so interested in her.

"When will you take the next step?" Zack asked; his eyes brightened. Phred took a sip of his coffee and shook his head slightly.

"Marriage? Nah, I haven't planned about that yet. I and she need more times to get to know each other more."

Hearing this, Phil lowered his head a little bit, staring at his plate. Zack noticed this and turned to him.

"What's wrong, dude? You seem down so sudden."

"Ah… uh… nothing! See? I'm fine." He waved one of his hands while the other rested on the table.

"Don't lie to us anymore, Phil. Zack's right; you don't seem fine. Did I say something wrong or something like that?"

He didn't reply; an uncomfortable silence took place between them. Eventually, he spoke to break it.

"Okay, you guys got me there." He put his hand on his right cheek and sighed. "Yes, there has been one thing in my mind… a while now."

They both looked at him. "And… what's that?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Don't worry, it's fine. Right, Phred?" Zack cut a piece of cake; using a fork, he put it in his mouth and looked at Phred.

"Honestly… I don't think I'm sure about that…" He shook his head. "But I'm sure that I won't judge you for it."

"Okay then…" Phil took a deep breath; he stuck his hand in his hoodie's pocket and took out a small velvet box.

"Phil, don't say that…" Zack stuttered.

"Yes…" He opened the lid and revealed a sparkle golden ring with a small white diamond attached on the top. It was simple but it's beautiful enough to dazzle a lady's eyes.

"I'm going to propose to Smiley." He finished. Phred's mouth formed an "o" shape.

"Oh my! Can't believe you're getting married sooner that me!"

"OMG! When? WHEN!?" Zack squealed excitedly.

"I've decided it will be on Friday evening next week."

"Congratulation, Phil!" Phred smiled.

He just sighed again and shook his head. "You should save that for later or… forever."

"What do you mean?" Zack pouted.

"Honestly, I had been very nervous. What if… she rejects me?"

Silence came to them again, but Zack quickly spoke. "Don't you freaking think about that! She'll say yes! I'm sure!"

"How do you know that?" Phil asked; Zack quickly shut his mouth and scratched his head.

"Uh…"

Good thing that Phred came to his rescue. "Because you love her more than anything, and so does she, Phil. She will accept."

"You have a point, though… But how am I supposed to tell her properly?"

"We will make sure you do that well!" Zack exclaimed.

"What?"

"We will come at Friday with you!"

* * *

Friday had come. Smiley was sitting at her room. It wasn't unusual for her to read books in the evening. She liked reading at that time because it was quite peaceful outside. Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

"Hmm… Wonder who is it?" She picked it up and checked. It was from Phil.

" 'Meet me at the park.' " She read out loud. "It's nearly 8 PM, why would he want to meet there?" She put one of her finger to her chin. "But whatever, I'll come." She stood up and headed to the park.

* * *

Phil stood nervously near the bench; he looked at his friends, who were hiding at the bush nearby.

"It's very nice of you two to help me, but you don't need to waste your time like this."

"Shut up Phil!" Phred said quietly. "We said it and we're gonna do it!"

"If you say so… Thanks, anyway"

"Shh! She's here!" Zack pointed his finger to Smiley. They quickly lowered his head to hide.

"Oh, yo… you're here."

She greeted him with a smile. "Why would I deny your message?" She walked closer until she was in front of him. "So… is there something? You didn't call me here for nothing, did you?"

He gulped.

"Well… I… uh… I…" A small "damn it" was said between his breaths quietly. Smiley tiled he head a little.

Seeing his state, Zack took a large piece of paper and raised it up. Since they're behind Smiley, only Phil could read it.

 _Come on! I know you can do it!_

He took a deep breath and knelt down.

"Uh… Phil?" She said, a little confuse in her voice.

"Smiley, we had been dating for a long time now…" He looked into her eye as he continued. "I love every moment we shared together, I treasure every minutes I was with you. I love you more than anything else, I want you to be at my side forever, so…"

That's when she knew what was going on.

"Smiley Sundae, will… will y…" He lost track of words again. Another piece of paper was raised again, but this time by Phred.

 _Just spit it out, man! Say it!_

He took out the box and opened it, her eyes widened at the sight of the pretty ring. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Will you marry me?" He finally said it properly; his heart was beating fast, waiting for her respond.

She immediately knelt down and pulled him into a tight hug, tears welled at her eyes.

"Why would you ask me that? Of course I will!"

All of his nerves were cut off. He hugged her back. "I'm glad."

They stayed like that for a moment and stood up. He took the ring and wore it on her ring finger. Phred and Zack smiled happily for the couple.

* * *

 **Sorry if things are going too slow. I think there'll be a few more chapters before the epic scenes begin, but I will try my best to finish them as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R &R! Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The wedding**

"Oh my god! You look stunning, Smiley!" Wendy squealed excitedly.

"Thanks." Smiley blushed slightly at the compliment of hers.

Smiley was wearing a pure white sleeveless floor-length dress with a red rose at the right of her chest and a golden belt around her waist. Her hair was curled and was decorated with red roses as well and a long white veil that touched the ground. She also wore a yellow jewelry necklace with matched earrings. Wendy was wearing a knee-length white dress with white leggings and pink shoes.

"Time passes so fast. Years ago, you were playing with me in the sandbox, now you're walking down the aisle." Lucy smiled. She was wearing the same dress as Wendy's, but with white leggings and blue shoes.

Lucy was Smiley's childhood friend. They had been best friends since kindergarten and they hadn't seen each other until high school. She and her husband, John, now were living at California.

"Yeah, you're right." Smiley said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Lucy then looked at her watch and said.

"Oh my! It's time already? Come on girls, let's go."

* * *

Phil stood proudly but nervously, waiting for his bride to come. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow tie and white shoes; a flower was placed at his left chest. He held his tie in nerve; seeing this, Phred put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Phil. Just take a deep breath."

Phil did what he said and turned to him. "Thanks. I really need that."

Phred just smiled back. The music was then played and Smiley came into view. He gasped, admiring her beauty. Behind her were Wendy and Lucy, throwing flower petals along the way. She soon reached Phil and smiled at him. He just chuckled nervously.

As the scripture was finished, the couple started to read the vows they had prepared.

"Smiley." Phil said, holding her hands. "I didn't notice you at first. But as days pass, I soon felt my heart beat rapidly when I saw you; I missed your smile when you wasn't with me. That's when I realized my feeling for you. You are my sunshine when the sky's raining; you are my joy when I'm sad. You're my everything." He looked deeply into her eyes.

She then spoke. "Phil, I used to hate you because you teased me a lot. But when you confessed to me on that faithful day, I didn't understand why my heart ached when you disappeared into the distant. I cried a lot, I wished you good luck, I feared of losing you. I didn't know why. But now I understand; It's because I love you very much. I wanted to see you every day, I wanted to make you happy, and I wouldn't dare to leave you. You are forever my sweetheart."

Then they were announced married, they put on their rings and shared a passionate kiss together. Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

* * *

Phil walked to the car while holding Smiley's hand. It was time for their honeymoon.

"Well, congrat, you two!" Zack said.

"Thanks, Zack." Phil smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you, bestie." Lucy hugged Smiley, and she hugged back.

"Me too. But I promise we will hang out again some days soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Phil opened the door for Smiley; but before she stepped in, she put her hand on her mouth.

"Oh my! I almost forgot."

She turned around and tossed the bouquet toward the guests. The girls reached out their hands, trying to catch it. But it landed directly on Wendy's hand. She stared at it until Phred came, putting his hand around her waist.

"I know what that means, sweetie." He grinned at her.

"S… shut up!" She blushed hard.

The couple waved as they sat in the car and then it was out of view. Smiley leaned her head on Phil's shoulder.

"This is the best day of my life."

Phil smiled at her. "Indeed, Smiley Eggtree."


	4. Chapter 4

**[Updated on July 10 2016]**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The new**

It was just another beautiful day, so the girls decided to have a picnic. It had been a month since the Phil and Smiley's wedding.

"It's so nice to return to those days when we were small, right, Smiley?" Lucy took a sip of orange juice.

Smiley just smiled. "Yeah. And beside, I did promise you that we will hang out together."

"These cookies are so good, Smiley." Wendy took another bite of it. "I'm gonna eat them all up!"

"Remember to leave some for me." Lucy grinned and they all laughed.

"I love hanging out with you guys. It's so much fun." Smiley said.

"Me too." She then drank her juice and said. "Say, how's your life with Phil?"

Hearing this, Smiley blushed slightly and scratched the side of her neck. "Well, we're doing well. Usually, when Phil goes to work, I will do the chores, cook dinner and wait until he's home, then we will eat together."

"Aw, so sweet." Lucy smiled. "I think he's so lucky to have you."

"Same here!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Thanks." She was going to take another bite of cookie when she suddenly felt some pain at her head. She put a hand on her forehead. Noticed this, Wendy leaned over her and put her hand on it. "Smiley, are you okay?"

"Y… yes… I'm f… fine…" She tried to gain balance but she failed and ended up falling, but Lucy quickly caught her.

"Smiley!" Wendy nearly yelled.

"No, Smiley. You're not fine at all." Lucy said; worry filled her voice. "There's something wrong with you. Are you sick?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" She mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. "Recently, I had been like this since last week. I sometimes felt some small pain and tiredness all over my body and sometimes ended up vomiting. I started to like eating sour things, too. I don't know what kind of sickness I have…"

"Oh dear…" Wendy put a hand over her mouth worriedly. "You should see the doctor."

"Yeah, I think so, too…" She tried to get up. "Sorry for cutting our picnic short."

"It's okay. Your health is way more important. We will do this some other time." She helped Smiley stood up. "Come on, we will go with you."

* * *

Phil opened the door and stepped on the floor, still in his suit. He just came home from work.

"Honey, I'm home." He said and Smiley came out of the kitchen; she still had her apron around her waist.

"Oh, welcome home, Phil." She smiled. "I was just finished making dinner. Better eat before it turns cold."

"Okay." He said as she helped him took out his coat and hung it on the rack.

* * *

During the dinner, Smiley didn't talk much, and that made Phil curious. Usually, she would ask about his day, he would compliment about the food and their talk would continue until they finished dinner. But now she seemed… so quiet. Silence never had a chance to come between them, but now it did.

Feeling curious and uncomfortable, he said. "Smiley…"

"Yes, dear?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Is… something wrong with you?" He asked. "You're a little different from usual."

"What? No, I… I'm fine!" She chuckled nervously. He still kept his eyes on her, sweats rolled down her face.

"Smiley…" He stood up and walked toward her; he put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't seem fine at all. Just tell me, sweetie. You're making me worry."

"I… uh…" She looked away, scratching her head. "I'm worry that…"

"No need to worry, I'm listening to what you're going to say. Just tell me what it is, sweetie."

His warm words made her failed to keep silent.

"Okay, but… promise me not to freak out."

"I promise." He said and continued to look at her. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wh… what!?" His eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant, Phil."

"Y… you're se… serious, right?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I really am." She sighed. "I guess it's because… _that_ night."

"What night?" He asked and leaned down a bit so his face was the same level as hers.

"Oh, I forgot that you didn't remember anything at that time…" She looked back at him and saw shocked was still on his face. "So let me tell you about it."

* * *

 **Flashback…**

It was nearly midnight and Zack's party had already ended. As Smiley pushed open the door of their bedroom with her left hand, she glanced over at her husband, Phil, who was drunk and resting one of his arms around her shoulders.

"I told you Phil." She said. "Don't drink too much."

He didn't reply back because… well, you already knew. She walked slowly to their bed and put him down carefully.

"I'll get you some water. Just lay here and rest, okay?"

She was going to walked away when suddenly, he reached out his hand and held her. She glanced at him.

"What is it, dear?"

He quickly grabbed her and pinned her on the bed with him on top of her. She yelped softly and looked up at him, eyes full of surprise.

"Phil, what are y-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips pressed to hers. He released them after a while before leaned down and kissed her again.

"Smiley…" He moaned while his hand pulled her shirt up…

* * *

 **You know what had happened next, right? *wink wink***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm a sinner, indeed.**

 **End of flashback…**

* * *

Phil was speechless, his face turned into a dark shade of red. Smiley's face was the same as his.

"Oh. I guess that… I was too drunk to control myself back then…" He scratched his head, looking away.

Both of them didn't say anything. But after a while, he turned his head around. He put his hand on her chin and turned her head, so she could face him.

"But… it was worth it, right?" He grinned in a teasing way.

"Shut up…" She looked away again and mumbled softly.

He leaned forward a bit. "Aw come on honey, I was just teasing you."

She pouted and crossed her arms. He leaned down and kissed her; she didn't pull back, though.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said as he broke the kiss. She smiled.

"Apologize accepted." She kissed his cheek, making him blushed even more.

He knelt down and put his head and her belly. "Actually, I have always wanted a child, sweetie. I'm so happy…" She smiled gently as she looked down at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy, too, Phil. I'm glad that your wish has come true…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the wold, my little one**

It was 8 PM in the morning; Phil and Smiley were in the living room together. Smiley is nine months pregnant now.

"Phil, you don't need to stay home with me. I can take care of myself." Smiley said as she watched Phil swept the floor.

"No, honey!" Phil turned to her and said. "You're nine months pregnant and going to give birth at any time. I can't bring myself to leave you alone at home, what if something happen to you?"

"But isn't your boss going to scold you?" She said.

"Oh, that? Don't worry." He placed the broom back to its place and took a seat next to her on the couch. "I had explained to him a week ago, and he said he will let me stay with you…" He put a hand on her belly. "… until our child is born."

She smiled at him. "You're such a caring husband, just like you always are." She gave him a peck on his cheek, making him blushed.

"Because you're my wife." He pulled her closer to him, hand still on its place. "I love you more than anything."

She giggled. "You have said that a hundred times…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "But somehow, I still like it."

They stayed like that for a while until suddenly, he felt something slightly touched his hand through her belly.

"Oh! It's kicking!" Smiley exclaimed happily. Phil knelt down, resting his head on her belly. The baby kicked again, much for his joy.

"Daddy's here, darling… Daddy's here." A gentle smile formed on his face.

She smiled as well, but suddenly, she felt pain, a very strong pain. She winced.

"Ah!"

"What's wrong, honey?" He quickly looked up at her. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but she failed. His face became pale when he realized what was happening.

"D… don't say that…" He stuttered. She could only nod.

"It's time!" He exclaimed and quickly took her to the hospital with the stuff they had already prepared.

* * *

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Phred nearly yelled at Zack as he ran. "When did you become so slow!?"

"I'm not slow!" Zack said. "It's because you're faster than me!"

"You two just stop already!" Lucy cut them off, sweats rolled down her face.

"Yeah! This isn't the time for argument! Smiley is giving birth in the hospital!" Wendy added.

"I hope she's okay." Lucy mumbled. After a few minutes, they were at the hospital. They soon saw Smiley's room and a doctor walked out.

"Doctor!" Phred ran to him. "How's Smiley? Is she okay?"

The doctor just smiled. "Don't worry, she's just fine. But she had passed out because of exhaustion."

"Well, at least that she's okay." Zack said.

Wendy was going to say something but she forgot what she was going to say. When she remembered it, Lucy spoke right when he opened her mouth.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Wendy pouted because that what she was going to say.

"Oh, you mean the baby? Well, she had given birth to a healthy baby boy."

"OMG! It's a boy!" Wendy squealed. "I love baby boy!"

"Can we see her?" Phred asked.

"Yes, but you have to wait until she is fully healed."

"Thanks, doctor."

* * *

Smiley slowly opened her eyes to see her vision was blurred. After a while, she finally gained consciousness, she glanced over to see Phil sitting next to her and looking down at the floor, eyes full of worried.

"Phil…?" She could only whisper. Hearing her voice, he turned around.

"Smiley!" He leaned forward to her. "You're awake! Are you feeling fine?"

"Yes, kinda…" She said. "I still feel a little hurt." She tried to get up, but he stopped her and laid her back down.

"Don't get up yet, honey. You're still weak!"

"How long had I passed out?" She asked weakly.

"About two hours." He replied immediately. He had been watching her non-stop, hoping for her to open her eyes.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds before something in the cradle caught her eyes, making her remembered something.

"Ph… Phil…!"

"What is it?"

"Is…" She pointed to it. "Is that…"

Understanding what she meant, he smiled. "Yes..." He paused for a while to take the bundle out of the cradle. "It's our son."

"It… it's a boy…" She smiled, still weak. "L… let me… hold him…"

"Of course." He gave to her and she took the baby. She took a look at him. He was so adorable with dark brown hair like her and creamy skin like him.

"Come here dear…" She said, cradling him in her arms slowly. "Come to mommy…"

He just smiled at the sight before him. He sure will memorize this moment, the moment their child was born.

"Say, Phil." She spoke after a while. "What are we going to name him?"

He said without thinking. "Philey."

"Philey?" She asked.

"Yes. It stands for Phil x Smiley!"

He laughed at his own joke. She just giggled.

"Your puns are awful."

"But you love me for it, don't you?" He said; his laugh turned into a gentle smile.

"Yeah… But honestly, I think it's a good name for our son."

"See? You like it!"

"Well, Philey…" She held the bundle tight to her chest. "Welcome to the world, my little one."


	6. Chapter 6

**[Updated on July 10 2016]**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Growing up**

Phil smiled as his baby giggled in the cradle as he made silly face.

"Heh, you like it, don't you?" He stuck out his tongue, making him laughed more.

"How about this?" He put on a lion mask and roared. The baby stopped laughing; his face showed that he was freaked out. He cried.

"Oh my! I'm… I'm sorry!" He took off the mask and try to make him stopped crying, but he failed. A light bulb then appeared in his head; he leaned over and picked up a teddy bear on the floor. He showed it to his son.

"Look, Philey! Teddy's here!" The baby stopped as he saw his favorite toy and immediately took it. He brought it close to him and snuggled it.

"Daddy knows you will stop crying for it." He smiled as he looked at him. He then heard the sound of the door and Smiley came in.

"Is everything okay, sweetie? I just heard Philey crying."

"Well, he did. But I managed to make him stopped." He scratched his head; she smiled and picked the baby up.

"Lunch is ready."

"Coming."

* * *

Dinner had just done and Phil was in the living room, reading a book. He then heard Smiley's voice from upstairs.

"~Hush little baby, don't say a word…~" He smiled. He had always fond of her beautiful voice. He then grinned. He stepped carefully upstairs, not wanting to ruin his surprise for his wife. He soon reached the baby's room and leaned to the wall outside, listening to every word she sang. Oh, how he loved the moment she sang for their child to sleep.

After a while she stopped, and he knew that it was his time. He slowly opened the door and as she cradling the cradle, he wrapped his hands around her. She jumped slightly, but smiled when she saw who it was.

"You made me jumped, sweetie."

He smiled back at her. "I could have gone in a while ago, but I want to hear your lovely voice." He whispered in her ears and made her blushed. She punched him playfully.

"Ah, Phil…"

He just chuckled softly. They then looked at the baby, who was now sleeping peacefully.

"Say, our Philey is a year old now, isn't he?" Smiley said.

"Yes, time passes so fast." He smiled. "I wonder when will he call me 'daddy'?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"Peek-a-boo!" Smiley released her hands from her face, earning a laugh from the two-year-old-and-a-half Philey. She put her hands on her face and released them again.

"And a peek-a-boo!" Philey laughed again and she smiled.

"You're so adorable, just like father." She said as Philey played with his toys. Suddenly, a voice came from outside the room they were in.

"I'm home." Phil said and Smiley picked Philey up to walk out and greet him.

"Look, Philey. Daddy's home." She said and the baby giggled at the sight of him. He took him from her and brought him up over his head.

"I miss my Philey so much!" He smiled. "You're happy to see daddy too, aren't you?"

"D…da…" Said Philey.

"Aw yes, you're a cute little sweeth-"

"Daddy!"

Their eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Philey said his first word!" Smiley exclaimed happily.

"Did you say 'daddy'? Did you Philey?"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"You did!" He hugged him. "I love you so much!" He kissed his cheek, and Philey giggled again.

* * *

"Aren't you such a cutie?" Lucy said as she touched Philey's cheek, who was now 3 years old and was playing on the floor with his toy.

"He sure is." Zack said, taking a sip of tea.

"I wonder when will you bear me a cute little baby like him?" Phred grinned at Wendy.

"Shut up…! We aren't married yet, remember?" She blushed.

"Well, we'll be soon." He smiled. Phred had proposed to Wendy, so their wedding would be held soon.

"Aw, don't be shy." Smiley giggled and Wendy said nothing.

"Zack, I heard that you have a 'thing' on this pretty co-worker, am I right?" Phil grinned and Zack spilled his tea.

"W- what!? No! But who told you that?" He quickly covered his mouth as he accidentally revealed his secret.

"Ha ha. Gotcha!"

"Zip your mouth up!" He looked away as the others laughed.

* * *

"Mom!" The five-year-old Phil said as he ran to Smiley.

"How's your day at the kindergarten, sweetie?" Smiley asked as she smiled.

"It's great, mom. I even drew this for you." He gave her a picture of him with Smiley and Phil. Smiley hugged him.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She said and held his hand. "Come on, let's go home."

"Bye bye!" Philey turned around to wave goodbye to his kindergarten friends and they headed home.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little short or bad. But isn't these moments so adorable? I hope you like them. Well, you better do, because you won't be able to see them again until the end of this story.**

 **Did I spoil you? I hope not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kidnap**

Smiley waited outside their house and waited for Philey's school bus. He was a 3rd grade student now, time passed so fast that she didn't even realize that.

A bus then stopped and as the door opened, a brown-haired little boy stepped out and smiled to her.

"Welcome home, dear. How's your day?" She hugged him while smiling back to him. He hugged her back.

"It's good as always, mom." He looked up at her. "I kinda miss you today."

"Well, I'm here now, sweetie. Come on, let's go inside."

"Yes, mom." She then held his hand and they walked inside. But neither of them noticed that someone was standing on a roof of another house and grinned evilly at them.

* * *

"And they live happily ever after." Smiley said and closed the book. "It's the end. It's time to sleep, Philey."

"Aw, but I don't want to sleep yet." He pouted as he lay in his bed. "Can you read more? Please?"

"Sorry but it's kinda late now. But I promise I'll read more tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She sat up from the chair and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Philey."

"Good night, mom." He said and she turned off the light. His eyelids closed slowly as she closed the door.

* * *

Smiley opened the door of her and Phil's bedroom and came to the bed with him. He smiled.

"You're finally here, dear." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Why would I let you waiting? Smiley is never late." She said and he just chuckled.

"It's… kinda true, actually."

"Come on, let's go to sleep." She yawned softly. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too." He pulled the blanket up a little bit so it covered the body completely.

"Sleep tight, dear." He smiled and she smiled back as she slowly closed her eyes.

"You too."

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, a shadow appeared at Philey's bedroom's window. It then pushed it open and quietly stepped closer to Philey, who now was sleeping peacefully.

 _He_ grinned.

* * *

Another beautiful day arrived and Smiley gently rubbed her eyes as the sunshine hit her face. She yawned and carefully sat up, trying not to wake up her husband. But eventually, he did. He then stretched his arms and when he saw her, he smiled.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning to you too, honey. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes. Do you know what I dreamt last night?"

"How could I know if it was your dream?" He laughed softly as she looked down at him. "What did you dream?"

He then suddenly held her arm and pulled her back down, causing her back to hit the bed once again, he wrapped his arms around her. "I dreamt of me and you nuzzling to each other as we used to."

"Well, we still do it now, actually." She struggled slightly. "It's morning, though. I need to wake Philey up."

"Come on, just a few minutes more."

"That's very sweet, but I should really go now." He let her got up, a little disappointment in his face. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"But I promise you can hold me as long as you want tonight."

"You said it." He smiled and she got up and walked out. He then got up too and headed downstairs. As she reached Philey's room, she slowly opened the door and said.

"Rise and shine, sweetie. It's morni-"

When she didn't see him, she looked around for a few seconds, trying to find him. But eventually she stopped when she saw a note on the bed instead of her child.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"What's wrong, Smiley?" Phil ran up and looked at her.

She was speechless. She couldn't say anything. He then looked at the bed and his eyes widened.

"He's… he isn't here… Just a note…" Smiley managed to mumble out, tears welled her eyes. "Where… where could he be…? Who did this…?"

"C… calm down Smiley…" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me see what the note says."

He walked closer to the bed and picked the note up. Trying to stay calm, he looked at it.

 _You are probably shocked right now. But don't worry, your son is still safe and sound with me. If you want to see him, meet me at the bottom of the hill. But just only you…_

… _Phil._

He could feel his hands were shaking.

"How… how dare you!" He angrily mumbled.

"What does it say? Tell me!"

He turned around to see her was standing with her eyes filled with tears. He sighed.

"Someone wants me to go to the bottom of the hill in order to see Philey."

"Who's 'someone'?"

"I don't know. This thing doesn't tell me." He glanced down at the note again. "But it does tell me that only I am allowed to come."

"No way I'm letting you go alone!"

"No, Smiley. This could be dangerous. You shouldn't come."

"But-"

He cut her off by pulling her toward him and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright." He moved his hand up and down her back in a comfort way. She seemed calm down a bit. "I promise. It's going to be alright…"

She was going to say something, but instead, she put her arms around him and hugged him back. He looked down at her and using one of his hands, he wiped the tears that stained her face. He smiled gently at her.

"I'll be fine, Smiley, and so will our son. So don't cry anymore."

She didn't say anything and just hugged him tighter. She didn't want to let him go at all, not a tiny bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Captured**

Phil could feel sweats rolled down his face as he took every step forward. He had been walking for 15 minutes, and the hill started to come into his view. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

"Here comes nothing…" He mumbled as he continued to walk closer to it. Soon, he was in front of the hill and he called out for the one that was keeping his son.

"I'm here. Reveal yourself." Soon enough, a tall figure appeared and smirked evilly at him. Phil's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"D… Diz?" He said. His shaking voice made the alien's grin even wider.

"Hello, long time no see, Phil. You still remember me, eh?" He said with his teasing voice.

"How… how… "

"How could I survive? He he..." Diz walked closer and Phil took a step back.

"Every ship has a pod used for emergency, just like Quiz's one. Don't you know that?"

"But still, how can you manage to escape? Quiz's ship was fast and I swear I saw an explosion!"

Diz paused and chuckled evilly, sending shiver down to Phil's spine. "Don't you know that I have a pair of sharp and fast eyes?" he walked closer, making sweats rolled down Phil's face even more. "I even know that Quiz's ship don't have a single piece of weapon beside that self-destruction button. I know that after you two saw me, you will use his ship to stop me with that useless button, so I moved my ship away right after his ship could hit me."

"So… so…" Phil nearly shouted. "Quiz died for nothing just because of you, you sick bastard!"

"Oh, so sad. That lowly alien had given up himself for 'the Earth's safety'. Ha ha ha!"

Phil tried to hold back tears. He blamed himself for not knowing this sooner. But soon he forgot it when his mind came to Philey.

"Where's my son?" Diz just smiled at him.

"Oh, you're such a caring father. Don't worry, he's completely fine, so no need to worry."

"No more words. Where is he!?"

Diz smirked evilly once again, making Phil shivered. He had the feeling that something bad will happen.

"You want to see your son, right? Then…"

He pulled out a small controller and immediately pressed the button before Phil could do anything. From the ground below Phil's feet, the ground slide apart and Phil fell down as he screamed. Then the ground closed again like nothing had happened. Diz laughed.

"Go reunite with him in the prison! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

He pressed another button on the controller and from the bottom of the hill behind him, two hidden doors opened. He turned around and walked into his hideout, a grin still on his face.

* * *

 **Oh my, this chapter is a little short, maybe too short. SORREHH!**

 **But anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Bye bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Into the darkness**

"Where am I?"

Phil softly asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes. His gaze went back and forth trying to look around and figure out the place he was in, but the things he saw was four plain white walls surrounded him. He tried to get up and looked around once more.

"Maybe I'm in Diz's prison." The name made him balled his hands into fists. "That traitor…!" He mumbled, but eventually managed to calm down… a bit.

"No time to think about that. I need to find the way out here and save Philey. I hope he's safe."

He tried to look for things that he could use in this roo- prison. But he couldn't, since it was empty. He looked to the left and saw a piece of big metal on the wall. He came to it and tried to pull it out, but unfortunately, it was attached tightly.

"Maybe this is a secret door. But how can I open it, I don't have anything." He looked closely and spotted two small holes at two edges of it. Seemed that his hands fitted them, he used all of his strength and pulled it out, and he did. There was a small tunnel, just like he thought.

"I'm coming, Philey." He crawled into it.

* * *

"Don't forget the gift we prepared for Philey, dear." Wendy gave Phred a bag and he took it.

"I'll be right back after I finish visiting them." He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, making her blushed slightly. "Goodbye, honey."

"Be back soon!" She waved as he closed the door. She turned around and went to the kitchen, preparing dinner. As she was cutting the vegetable, a thought came to her.

"We have been married for almost a year now…" She blushed at the next thought. "… and I haven't given him a child yet. I wonder when that will happen…"

She put the cut vegetable into the pot that was filled with boiled water and came to the fridge to grab some meat. But when she just opened it, someone from behind her grinned and knocked her off unconscious…

* * *

Phred walked along the street as he looked at the sunset, it was a beautiful sight and he always enjoyed it.

"It's just like the day when I proposed to Wendy. It had been so long ago…" He continued and suddenly, he thought of something. "I had always wanted a child. I wonder when Wendy will give me one." He shook his head slightly as he blushed.

"I guess that I have to wait." He said and he saw Smiley ran to the direction of the hill. He was going to wave to her when he saw tears in her eyes. He called.

"Smiley!"

She stopped and turned around. He ran to her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She used a hand to wipe it out of her face. "Som… someone had… had… kidnapped Philey…"

"What!? You aren't joking, right?"

"I'm serious! This morning, I and Phil saw a note said that only Phil could come to the bottom of the hill in order to take him back, but he hasn't returned since then. I'm so worry, so I'm running to the hill to check."

"W… Who would do this?" He mumbled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's come together, Smiley. Going alone is quite dangerous."

"Okay…" Just right when she finished it, something spoke.

" _Fool!"_

And then they were knocked off. Consciousness left them and their vision slowly faded to black.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Phil landed his feet on the hard ground as he came out of the tunnel, dust flew up and he coughed. He looked around.

"I could tell that I'm in a cave, maybe."

He wandered around as he explored it, eyes looked back and forth. "This cave's dark. I almost couldn't see anything." His mind then once again came to Diz. "It's his entire fault! If I have a chance then I'll punch him so hard!"

He continued to walk. "But speaking of him, why did he seem a little different than before? Was it because of time?"

He slapped a hand on his face. "I'm an idiot. Why would I even think of that? Just find a way out of this damn cave and save Philey!"

He then saw something from the corner of his right. He quickly turned, but just to find ropes tied around a big rock. He looked closer.

"It seems like that it was ripped or cut off. I'll take it, just in case." He took it and continued. He looked down at the ground after a few minutes and saw footprints.

"Someone is here! I have to be careful." He then saw a shadow approaching him and he quickly hid behind a big rock nearby. It looked like a shadow of an alien.

'Is it Diz?' He thought. 'It must be him! There is no alien here beside him.'

As the shadow stopped for a moment, Phil came out of his hideout and pinned the alien on the ground. He was right about who was it.

"What the-"

"Diz! I finally found you!" He balled his hand into a fist while the other held the alien tightly. "I'm in control now! You have to pay for what you did!"

Right before Phil's fist could hit Diz's face, he spoke.

"Stop, Phil! I'm the real Diz!"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun dun! Did the last sentence make a big hit?**

 **[your answer]**

 **Okay then.**

 **Well, I didn't plan this to happen, but it suddenly came to my head. So here it is!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Riddle Alien". Bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The truth**

"Stop, Phil! I'm the real Diz!" The alien under Phil begged as he looked up at him. Phil shot him a confused look.

"What do you mean by 'real'?"

"The alien that do all of this things isn't me! He just looks like me!"

Phil shot him a glare before spoke. "I don't trust you."

"I'm being honest, Phil! I'm the real one. I didn't want to leave all of you alone back on that day!"

"Enough with that trick. I'm not falling for that again, traitor!" He nearly shouted. "Because of you, Quiz is dead and now, my son is in danger!"

The 'Diz' under him widen his eyes. "Qu… Quiz… Quiz is dead? It can't be…!"

"Don't pretend that you feel sorry for him! I have to finish you, NOW!"

The alien closed his eyes tightly as Phil took down his fist. But once again, he stopped when he saw something in his enemy's pocket.

"What's this?" He took it out and was shocked a little when he looked at it. It was a photo of two alien, but they both looked exactly like Diz.

"That… that may helps you understand!" Diz said.

"What do you mean?" Phil raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you look closely to the alien to the left, you'll see his eyes have a little red in them."

Phil did what he said and yes, he saw that. That's when he realized something…

He realized that the thing that made the alien captured him looked a little different from what he remembered… was that his eyes _did_ have a little red in them! Why hadn't he noticed this?

"Wh… What!?" He said. Noticing this, the 'Diz' spoke again.

"That's Daz, my twin brother."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Urg… my head hurt…!" Phred rubbed his head as he slowly woke up. "Where am I?"

He wandered his gaze around the room, the prison for exact. Suddenly a screen appeared and something spoke, but the screen was dark so he couldn't say who was speaking.

" _Finally, you're awake from your slumber…"_ It said.

"Who are you?" Phred glared at it.

" _I can't tell you."_ Phred could hear the small chuckle.

"Let me out!"

" _Sorry, I can't"_ It continued as Phred gritted his teeth. _"I have waited for hours for you to wake up… to show you this!"_

The black on the screen soon faded away, revealing a woman lying unconscious on the floor of another prison. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Wendy!"

" _Yes, that's right. I'm so sorry that your wife couldn't be with you right now."_

"What did you do to her!?" Phred yelled. Once again, it just chuckled.

" _Don't worry. I haven't done anything to her or any of your friends."_

"My friends?"

" _Yes, your friends. I have captured them all but relax, they're all safe."_

"If so then… why are you showing you this?" Phred could feel his voice was shaking.

" _Oh, I just want to tell you that she was in my control now, including_ your children."

Phred's eyes widened again as his heart beat fast in his chest. He almost couldn't believe his ears.

"My children? Don't you mean that…"

" _Yes, she's a week pregnant. But I did say 'children' so you know what I mean, right? He he…"_

"No… not at this moment…!"

" _How poor of you, get stuck in this awkward situation."_

"Give her back to me, you scumbag!"

" _No mean no. Well, I guess I have to say goodbye now. I have…_ works _to do. HA HA HA HA HA!"_

Then, the screen went black again and vanished. Phred could feel his hot tears rolled down his cheek. He balled his hands into fists.

"No… no… no…" He covered his face as he mumbled. "Not at this time, no… Wendy, I'll go save you, no matter what happen!"

* * *

 **Back with Phil…**

"Twins!?" Phil said, his voice full of surprise.

"Yes. He's the younger one but he's way smarter than me. But he didn't use that for good things, so my parents always scolded him. He then left my family and went away. For ages, I haven't had a chance to meet him…"

Phil stayed quiet as he continued.

"Then one day, I did, but not the way I wanted. It was when Viz hired him for his project. I was happy to see him, but he didn't care and treated me as a stranger. The day Viz was dead, I wondered where he was or if he was dead. But then my question was answered. When I left you, I quickly returned, hoping for a chance to save you but when I was controlling my ship, he used Viz's ship to hit mine and captured me when I was unconcious. After a while, I woke up when I heard an explosion but didn't know where it came from… until he told me that Quiz had tried to hit the ship with his but failed. I had always hoped he was alive but now, my hope was destroyed when I heard you said that he's dead while ago…"

Phil was going to say something then he stopped when he saw red marks around Diz's wrists. He asked.

"Where did all these marks come from?"

The alien looked at it. "Oh, these? Well, after we landed on Earth, we were at this hill, so he decided to turn this into his hideout and wait for his chance to capture you while continuing Viz's project. I tried to convince him, but instead of listening, he threw me into this cave and tied me up to a rock. I tried to escape by rubbing the ropes onto the rock to rip it off. Eventually, I did. Man, that takes a looooong time. I had been wandering around here, trying to find a way out until you showed up."

Phil stayed still for a moment. The difference, the ropes, the footprints… it all made sense now!

"Diz?" Phil asked as he woke up from his thought.

"You finally recognize me." Phil helped him got up and they shared a hug.

"I missed you buddy." Diz said as he smiled.

"Me too. Sorry for telling you that you're a traitor."

"It's not your fault. It's Daz who makes you think that. And I'm sorry for I can't save you."

"It's okay."

"Wait, you said your son is in danger, so does that mean…"

Phil sighed "Yes, I have a family now and he's kidnapped, so I was here when I escaped the prison. But there's no time to lose, we have to stop Daz!"

"You're right. Let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: In the prisons**

 **Sorry, nothing special here :(**

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, wake up!"

Philey's hands shook Smiley's shoulders, making her eyes slowly opened. She rubbed them and sat up. Philey hugged her tightly.

"Mommy!" He buried his face into her chest.

"Philey?" She looked down at the little boy and hugged him back, tears rolled down her cheeks. "Philey! You're okay! I'm so glad."

"Me too, mom. I thought you'll never wake up."

"Don't worry, dear. Mommy never leaves you."

The mother and the son hugged each other tightly. Smiley was happy that she had finally found her son, but soon her gaze left him and to the four white walls around them. She asked.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the prison, mom."

"What!?" Her eyes widened.

"You had passed out since he brought you here. He said that 'the mother and the son should be in the same room'"

"Who's 'he'?"

Right after she finished it, a shadow approached them and he revealed himself once he was in front of their room. Smiley could feel her heart skipped a beat once she saw who it was through the metal bars.

"D… Diz!? Why are you here!? Didn't Quiz destroy you?" She exclaimed surprisingly. The alien just chuckled.

"Ha ha, you're such a fool. Quiz killed himself does _not_ mean that he killed me as well. I had gotten away with it easily with my sharp scent."

Tears began to form at her eyes when she thought of Quiz.

"You're a traitor, Diz! It's so wrong of us to believe you in the first place!" She yelled, and he grinned.

"Oh, almost forgot. I'm not that weak and useless Diz. I'm his twin brother, Daz."

"What!?"

"Ha ha ha! You thought I'm him all the time? It's so hilarious. Diz is gone, FOREVER!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have left him underground and tied him up. He's probably dead by now because of hunger and the lack of sunshine. There's no Diz anymore, only the powerful Daz!" He laughed, making Smiley balled her hands into fists.

"Y… you're not getting away with this!" She gritted her teeth.

"Whatever. Enjoy the rest of your life with your son in the prison. AHA HA HA HA HA!"

And then, he walked away.

"Mo… mommy, I'm scared!" Philey cried and held Smiley's hand.

"Don't… don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine…" She hugged him and put her hand on his head while the other move on his back in a comfort way.

Meanwhile, next to their room, Lucy was shaking the unconscious Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy, wake up."

Wendy soon opened her eyes and sat up tiredly with the help of Lucy. She turned to her.

"Wha… what happened, Lucy. My head hurt…"

"I have no idea. He just brought me here…"

They then heard footsteps coming near them and the two women came near each other, preparing for whoever that came. Once that person was in front of them, Lucy spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm Daz, Daz the alien." He chuckled.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Wendy asked weakly.

"That's right, clever one. I brought not just two of you, but _all_ of you."

"Let us out, you bastard!" Lucy shouted, but only made his grin wider.

"Nuh uh uh, not so easy." He teased and Lucy just gritted her teeth in anger.

"Why…?" Wendy asked again with low voice.

"You mean why I do this to you? Easy, because with all of you in my control, no one can get in _my way!_ "

"Grrrr!"

"You're so adorable when you're angry, Lucy."

"If I ever get out of here, I'll kick your butt!"

"Not a chance."

"Why do you come here, Daz? I bet that's because something you want?"

"Oh no, I don't come here because I want to do something bad to you two, but I _do_ come here because I have something to say." He grinned again.

"Just spit it out and leave!"

"Okay, jezze…" He crossed his arms and shook his head in a teasing way. "Well, I just want to give my congratulation to Wendy and Phred, if he's here."

"For what?"

"For your new children."

Her eyes became wide quickly, heart beat fast in her chest. "Don't say that…!"

"Yes, you're carrying twins. Phred is going to so proud of you, he he."

"That's it!" Lucy stood up and ran toward him, but as soon as her hands touch the metal bars, she took a step back and fell.

"Lucy!" Wendy came to her and helped her got up.

"It… it shocked me!" She looked at her hands, which now had red marks on them.

"Ha ha, surprised? I made electrical bars for all of you so NO ONE CAN ESCAPE!"

"You… you…" Lucy glared at him.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your company."

With that finished, he turned his back to them and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Finding the way out**

Phil and Diz huffed because of tiredness as they kept running. They had been running for so long and they still found no exit of this cave. They both stopped, putting their hands on their knees and tried to catch their breath, sweats ran down their face.

"L… *huff* Let's re… *huff*… rest for a while… *huff*…" Diz said and Phil nodded slightly.

"O… *huff*… okay…"

They then sat down beside the wall, Phil spoke. "How… how long have we run?"

"I assumed that about… 4 hours…" Diz said. Silence came to them. Phil leaned his back against the wall, but accidentally pushed something and nearly fell. Good thing that Diz caught his hand just in time.

"You okay?" Diz asked, but before Phil could reply, the ground shook and they quickly stood up. They looked at the wall and saw that a hidden door slowly opened.

"Holy hell!" Diz exclaimed.

"Daz sure keeps a lot of secret doors." Phil glared at it for a while until it was fully opened, revealing a long hall way.

"Let's go, Diz." Diz nodded and they stepped in, when they passed the door, it closed with a loud sound causing them a jump a bit. But eventually, they ignored it and continued to walk. The hall way ended and they ended up coming in a large round room with three doors. They had numbers on it, reminding Phil of something. After a while, he finally exclaimed.

"Diz, this could be the prisons! My son could be in there!"

"But… how can we know which room?" Diz said and Phil thought for a while, before speaking again.

"I'll go to that red door with #2365 on it, and you will go to that yellow door with #6709 on it, and we'll meet again in front of that green door with #1095 on it, okay?"

"Sound fine. Let's start!"

And they ran toward their destinations.

* * *

Philey sat at the corner of the room with Smiley sat next to him.

"How long will we be trapped here, mom? I'm scared…"

"I don't know hon. I'm scared too, that alien can do everything with us at any time. But we can't do anything right now. Give me time to think, okay?"

"O… okay…" He said and looked down at the floor again. Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from their right.

"Hmm… this room sure is large."

"Come here, Philey!" Smiley pulled Philey to her and held him tightly. "That alien is back, you have to stay near me."

"No, mom." Philey said, making Smiley surprised. "This voice isn't his."

The shadow on the floor came closer and they saw a foot came to view. Smiley then saw an alien looking into the prison, but she could tell that something was different about him. He didn't seem dangerous or evil, and that calm her a little. But she still had her protection to herself and her son.

"Smiley?" He said, and they both looked to him. "Thank god, glad that I found you!"

"W… who are you? You looked like Daz, but something is different about you."

Diz seemed confused a bit, but then he remembered the event happened before, he spoke.

"Smiley, it's Diz." He said, and Smiley walked closer to him while her eyes scanned him. A smile then formed on her face.

"Diz! You're alive!" She said and once again, Diz was confused.

"What do you mean by 'alive'?"

"Daz said that you are probably dead underground."

"Well, it's true that I'm trapped underground. But I don't die so easily." He looked behind her and saw Philey, who quickly hid behind his mother. "Is that your son?"

"Yes, this is Philey."

"Mommy, who's this? He isn't Daz, right?"

"Yes, hon. This is Diz, the one Daz said that was trapped underground. He's your uncle."

Philey seemed scared a bit, but eventually stepped out and smiled. "Hello, uncle Diz."

"Hello to you too, Philey." Diz said and smiled back to him. But his face became serious again.

"I have to get you out of here as soon as possible. Daz can come back at any time."

"But how? There's nothing in here."

Diz looked around as well as Smiley and Philey. After a few minutes, Philey said. "Mommy, uncle, look what I found!"

Smiley came to him and Philey showed a small piece of paper to her. It had "IZOB" written on it.

"I found it stuck at the corner of the wall."

Smiley looked closely at it but can't figure anything out from it. She then gave it to Diz through the metal bars.

"Here, Diz. Why don't you take a look at it?" Diz took it, but he still had no clue just like Smiley. He looked up at the wall and suddenly saw a small rectangular pad with a thin screen with numbers written on buttons on them. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"Hmm… a code, huh? But… what these letters have to do with a number code?" He stared at the paper again and suddenly, he had an idea.

"Oh, maybe I get it!"

"Get what?" Smiley questioned.

"The I looks like the number 1, the Z looks like the number 2, the O looks like the number 0, and the B… um… kind of looks like the number 3. Let me try."

He pressed "1203" to the pad and the metal bars went up, Smiley and Philey ran out with joy.

"Wow, you're right!" Smiley said.

"Yay! Thanks, uncle Diz!" Philey laughed cheerfully at Diz, and Diz just smiled back in relief.

"No problem… Come on, let's go and rescue the others if there are more."

* * *

"No… not at this moment…" Wendy mumbled sadly, and Lucy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Wendy. I'm sure we can get out of here…"

They then heard footsteps and Lucy quickly turned her head to the metal bars, expecting Daz. But she was wrong.

"Phil!" She shouted in joy, causing Wendy to look out to see Phil stood in front of them.

"Wendy? Lucy? How can you guys be here?"

Lucy sighed. "Daz trapped us here."

"So… not just my son is trapped, huh? That bastard…!" Phil gritted his teeth, but he quickly calmed himself down and looked at them again. He touched the metal bars and before he could say anything else, electric shocked him and he pulled his hand back.

"Ouch!"

"Don't touch them, Phil. They have electricity in them, all of them in the others room, for exact." Wendy said.

"Hmm… seems like bending the bars isn't the solution. And there's no key hole in here, so we won't need key for this. Damn…" Phil put one hand over his face and groaned in frustration. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"A button! Maybe there's a way to rescue you two, but… how can I press it? It's too high."

They all looked around and Phil spotted a stick at the corner of the room. He picked it and reached it up to the button, but still can't reach it.

"It's too short." He said and looked at it to see a tiny button attached to it. He pressed and the stick doubled in size in a matter of seconds.

"Woah! Who knows a stick could do such thing." He exclaimed in surprise and reached to the button again. Of course, the stick reached it and the bars went up, allowing Wendy and Lucy to go out.

"Thanks a lot, Phil." Wendy said.

"No prob. Come on, let's get out of here and go save the others."

As they went out, they saw Diz, Smiley and Philey were already there. Philey's eyes brighten as soon as he saw Phil and ran to him.

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Philey, what are you-" Smiley was cut off when she saw Phil. She ran to him and the family hugged. Phil said in his cry.

"Thank god, you are all safe!"

"I'm glad, Phil." Smiley was crying, as well as Philey.

"Dad, don't leave me there again. I don't want to!"

"I won't ever dare, my son."

Diz, Wendy and Lucy smiled at the sight before them. "Aw, it's so nice that the family is finally united." Lucy said.

Her words suddenly reminded Wendy of something, and her face became scared again. "Phred! Where's him?"

All of them then remembered about him too and Diz looked at the green door, as well as Phil. "Phil, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Exactly." Phil said and they all stepped in. They saw a man sitting at the corner of the ro- prison with his back facing them. He said coldly without turning his face.

"What do you want now, you bastard?" He crossed his arm. Seeing him like that making Wendy's eyes became teary and she spoke.

"Dear, it's me, Wendy."

He jumped and turned around. He ran to her in joy as tears formed at his eyes. "Wendy! Everyone! You're all okay!"

"I'm so worry dear." She said within her cry. Phred then saw Diz and his face became angry.

"Diz! What are you doing here! Stay away from my friends!"

Before Diz could say anything, Phil spoke up. "Phred, calm down! You're mistaken! The alien that trapped all of you here isn't him, as well as the one that betrayed us before. That's his twin brother, Daz. That's why they look alike."

Phred's face was like 'I don't believe it' at first, but after a while, he smiled. "Oh, okay then. I'm sorry, Diz."

"It's alright."

"Now, how can we free you…?" Phil put one finger on his lips and started to search the room with the others. Phred looked closely to the metal bars and said.

"Hmm, these seem like that they can be bended over."

He reached out his hands to hold two of them, but before he could, Wendy yelled.

"Honey, don't!"

He quickly took his hands back and Wendy sighed in relief. "Thank god I say that in time. These metal bars are electrical, Phred. All of them are."

"Phew, thanks, Wend."

"It's nothing." Wendy blushed a bit at her nickname of his. But her mind quickly moved it aside and continued to search. After a while, Phil said. "Let me check outside, okay?"

"Okay." Smiley replied and he went outside. He looked around the room, but couldn't find anything. His eyes then went to the large metal door.

"Hmm, it seems different. Maybe I should go in." He looked around to check if there was anyone and sneak passed the hall way since the room is connected to it. And there he was, in front of the door. He saw a pad with numbers written on the buttons. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"Code? Why do I have to encounter code so many time!?" He groaned and looked around to see if there was any clue. After seeing that there was nothing on the floor, he looked up at the ceiling and discover something.

"A ha! You thought writing code on the ceiling would be safe? Well, if it's me then you're wrong. Let's see… 9860 huh?"

He pressed it to the pad, but…

"What the heck!? Incorrect? Is this a prank?" He thought for a while and a light bulb appeared in his mind.

"Wait a second… Maybe I have to look upside down. That means… 0986!"

He pressed it on the pad again. A "beep" was heard and the pad said "Correct", the door opened and Phil looked around once more before walk in.

"This is the control room!" He said and looked around. Buttons, levers and monitors were everywhere. He saw a lever kept in a rectangular lid and it was on. He looked at the label; it said "Bars' electricity"

"This is it! This is where the electricity comes from; if I turn it off then the electricity will be turned off as well." He opened the lid and pulled the lever down. Suddenly… he heard footsteps!

'Uh oh…!' he thought and looked left and right, trying a place to hide.

* * *

"Hmm… why do I feel something strange coming from the control room?" Daz questioned himself before pressing the code and looked inside.

"… Nothing's here. Maybe there's something wrong with my scent. I wonder if I'm sick…" He walked away and the door closed behind him. Once the sound of the door closing was heard, Phil moved away from his hiding spot. Good thing that under the table was dark enough to hide himself. He sighed.

"Phew, that was close. Better come back to everyone before he returned."

He then returned to Phred's room (with caution, of course) and said happily. "Hey everyone, good new! The electricity is now off!"

"Oh, nice! Now let see if I can bend this, this seem kinda flexible to bend." He used all of his strength and was able to bend two bars into a shape of circle. He ran out and hugged his wife. The two of them cried in joy.

"Finally, you're free! I'm so glad!" Wendy said.

"I'm glad, too." He hugged her tightly until she spoke.

"P… Phred… I… I'm…" She stuttered, but he cut her off.

"Yes, I know it. You're pregnant with twins. So we have to get out of here as soon as possible, before something happen."

"Alright. Now that you're all free, let's go before Daz finds out. I almost got caught while ago." Phil said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, guys. I supposed to upload another chapter yesterday, but I took all my time to watch "Zootopia". Please forgive me!**

 **But… hope you enjoy this chapter! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Escaping**

The only sound could be heard was the footsteps of the group of 6 people and an alien. Phil led them through it while looking around, making sure that nothing was watching them. Diz followed behind them, but suddenly, he pulled Phil backward, causing him almost falling down and the others to stop.

"Diz!" Phil said annoyingly. "What's that for?"

"Shhh!" Diz put one hand over his mouth. "It'll hear us!"

" 'It'?' " Philey asked, but immediately shut his mouth when he heard footsteps echoed at the end of the hallway opposite of the one they were at. He pulled himself closed to his mother, who was scared as well.

"Hide here!" He led everyone to behind the wall. When he was sure they were there, he poked his head out and checked. A robot was walking through the hallway while looking straight ahead with a laser gun on its hands. Suddenly, it turned its head, but Diz managed to hide just in time. It stared for a while and went back from where it was going. Once Diz didn't hear the footsteps any more, he signaled everyone to come out.

"Phew, that was a close one." He sighed in relief, and Philey tucked his hand on his shirt.

"Uncle, what was that?"

"I have a same question." Phil said.

"That was one of Daz's robot minions."

"Robot minions!?" Both Phil and Smiley exclaimed.

"Yes, I had stayed with Daz for a while before I was trapped, so I know about it. To prevent anyone from sneaking in and destroy his project, he made an army of robot minions. They're trained and equipped powerful weapon, such as laser guns, or electric swords…"

"So how the hell can we defeat them!?" Phred said and Diz crossed his arms.

"Well, there's no way to do so… unless you know their weakness."

"What is it?" Asked Wendy.

"Although they're strong, but they're still just… robots. They don't know anything that isn't programmed to them, which included identify others. Each of them is equipped a small chip to help them do so. They won't attack anyone that has this chip." He paused to take out tiny balls. "Luckily, I have some. I stole them before for emergency, and they're enough for everyone."

"Sweet!" Lucy said.

Everyone took one chip and put them on. Once done, Phil said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They all said, but then Diz spoke.

"Oh! And one more thing! We shouldn't go into group like this."

"Why?" Phred asked in confusion.

"The robots never go into groups, if we do so, they may notice us."

"But I want to go with mommy and daddy!" Philey held Smiley tight.

"Well, two can go with each other. Because a small group won't be a big deal to them. You can go with your mother, but your father can't come along."

"But I don't want to leave daddy!" Philey said and Phil hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm used to this, anyway."

Philey was going to protest, but instead, he hugged him back. "O… okay dad. But be careful."

He kissed his cheek and went to his mother. Diz spoke again. "We'll meet at the lab room."

And then, they separated.

* * *

Phil walked carefully through the long hallway. He kept looking back and forth as he took every step forward. He then saw shadow and started to panic because there wasn't a place to hide. But when he remembered about the chip, he calmed down and stepped forward. A robot faced him with a gun in its hand. It stared at him like it felt guilty about him.

'Please, god…' He thought; sweats rolled down his face. It kept staring, but after a while, it walked pass him without looking back. Phil sighed.

"That was scary…" He mumbled and continued to walk.

* * *

Smiley walked slowly as she held Philey's hand. She was scared as well as Philey, and she could feel her heart was beating fast. She then saw a robot was approaching them from the distant. She spotted a big box and hid herself behind it, as well as Philey.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"There's a robot. You should keep quiet, or else it'll see us."

"But… didn't we have chips?"

"Yes, but hiding is always the safest, dear."

"Okay…"

They waited until the robot turned its feet and walked into another hallway and ran fast through before it turned back.

* * *

"If you feel anything unsafe, just tell me." Phred said as he and Wendy walked between two walls. Wendy held his hand tightly.

"I… I'm scared…" She mumbled. "What if… we couldn't make it through and… and…" She paused to look down at the belly. He knew what she meant.

"As soon as I'm here, you're safe as well as them."

A robot then came to them before they could even realize it. It looked at them for a while before speaking in a robotic voice.

" _How's it going?"_

Phred seemed confused a bit, but when he remembered that they had the chips, he cleared his throat and tried to speak like it.

"It's good" The robot nodded.

" _Always keep an eye out for anyone that sneaks in, okay? Master will get mad if we don't guard well."_

"Okay." He said and it walked pass them. Wendy sighed.

"You did well, dear."

"Everything for your safety. Now, let's get going."

* * *

Lucy walked along the long hallway as sweats started to roll down her face.

"This hallway is _damn_ long!"

She mumbled under her breath, but she stopped when she saw two robots walked toward her. She was going to run away, but eventually stayed calm and tried to walk normally. They looked at her as she walked pass them, but they seemed like that nothing was weird about her and continued their walk.

* * *

"If I remember correctly, then the lab room is somewhere near here." Diz said as he heard the sound of his footsteps echoed in the hallway. He saw three robots standing in a circle like they're saying something. He tried to stay calm and walked toward them. Surprisingly, they panic a little when they saw him. They bowed their head down.

"Greeting, Master!"

Diz was confused a little, but stopped when he remembered something.

'Oh, I know why. Maybe it's not just because the chip, but because I look just like Daz, too!'

He cleared his throat and spoke like a master. "How's the guarding?"

One robot replied. _"It's completely_ _fine, Master. No one has snuck in."_

Diz nodded. "Good, keep guarding."

" _Yes, Master."_ All of them said and stepped aside, letting him walked away without any guilt.

* * *

"Good, good…" Daz said as his eyes scanned over the monitor and his back leaned on the chair. "The robots are still doing fine." He pressed the button and the monitor showed the prison where Phred was at. His eyes widened and he leaned forward to take a closer look.

"What!? Where is him?" He pressed buttons to the camera of the other prison, but found no sight of his prisoners.

"Someone must have sneaked in!" He said and took his microphone. "ATTENTION, ROBOTS ARMY! ATTENTION!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hello again, brother**

Phil ran out from the long hallway and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Then there were Smiley, Philey, Wendy, Phred, Diz and Lucy. All of them had sweats on their face. Lucy was the first one to speak.

"Thank god… If I ever have to do that again…" She grasped for air. Diz nodded.

"Yes, I know…"

"But good thing that we all get out safely." Phred said and the others nodded in agreement. But before Phil could say anything else, a loud voice came from the everywhere made everyone jumped.

" _ATTENTION, ROBOTS ARMY! ATTENTION!"_

Diz didn't need a second to figure out what was happening. He mumbled as he recognized the voice.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"Someone has broken in!" Daz continued to shout in the microphone. "Find and capture them, no matter who it is! Got it?!"

He then pressed a red button and the robots' eyes turned bright red. They all said one thing.

" _Evil mode is activated."_

* * *

"Hurry!" Diz yelled as he turned his head back to the others behind him. "We can't let those robots catch us. Once Daz has realized that someone has broken in, he will active a thing call 'Evil mode'!"

"What is 'Evil mode'?" Phil asked back as he grasped for air while sweats rolled down his face continuously.

"It's very dangerous. Once it's activated, it will cause all the robots to act mindlessly and do whatever Daz demands them, even killing the others mercilessly!"

He turned back to the front and stopped, causing the others almost falling. There were hundreds of robots approaching them with their eyes glowing dark red.

"Crap!" Smiley said between her breaths.

Diz looked around and spotted another hallway that wasn't surrounded by robots. He turned to its direction.

"This way!"

The others followed them and continued to run without resting. Eventually, they got out of the robots, but then there were two ways: one to the exit, one to the room called "Ice Laser"

* * *

 **Sorry, I have nothing else to call it. :(**

* * *

"All of you go to the exit and get out of here." Diz said, pointing to it. Phil looked at him and exclaimed.

"What about you?"

"I have works to do with the ice laser. I have to stop Daz and end Viz's project forever. One more day it's still here means one more day the planet is in danger."

"But we can't leave you here!"

"Don't worry for me, I'll be fine. Quickly, to the exit!"

Phil was going to protest, but eventually, he took one more look at the alien before leading the others to the exit. When Diz was sure that they were gone from his view, he pushed the door open, but it was very dark inside, so dark that Diz couldn't see anything.

Once he was used to the darkness, a figure approached him. His crimson red eyes were the thing that made him shivered a little.

"Hello again…" Daz paused before speaking again in a low voice. "… brother."

"Daz." Diz said, trying to stay calm. "I didn't expect you here."

"Of course you didn't, and I didn't expect that you survived. How strong of you."

"Why, Daz…" Diz mumbled. "Why are you doing all of these things to the others… and to me? We're twins, we have the same parents, we have the same blood. So why…?"

Daz seemed quiet for while at his question, and he chuckled. "Heh, you want to know so badly?"

Diz stayed silent.

"I'll take that a yes then." Daz chuckled again, more quiet this time and that sent chill down Diz's spine. "But Diz, I thought that you know it already."

"What do you mean?" Diz said.

Daz's expression turned from evil to cold and to angry. He yelled at his brother. "Dad and mom always scolded me, saying that I'm useless, that I have nothing good in me! They said that my smart brain won't do anything useful!"

"Daz-" he was cut off.

"And they also said that we're twin brother, but you are better that me! They said I'm smart, but I don't have a heart! They said you aren't as smart as me, but you are the one everyone needs! They said the things I did didn't help at all!"

He lowered his head, tears then rolled down his face and he used a hand to wipe it away, but it kept rolling down. Diz stepped closer to him, and Daz stood still.

"That's why I ran away from home. I want to show them that I can do something big, that I can control the entire universe…"

They stayed quiet for a moment and Daz looked up. But before he could say anything…

Diz hugged him.

* * *

 **Okay, I have to stop here. Sorry, though. I was going to continue, but I decided that the rest will be for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.**

 **R & R, bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Let's end all of this**

Diz hugged him.

Daz's eyes widened at the sudden touch, but he didn't move away, though. An uncomfortable silence took place between them, Daz opened his mouth as to say anything until Diz spoke to break it.

"Daz, I know how you felt about those words…" He said without breaking their hug. "But I can prove it by other ways, destroying the world won't do anything good. The Earth is a beautiful planet, and the ones we love are living on it. Just think about it, Daz."

Daz kept quiet and didn't answer. His eyes started to get wet; his mind was tangled up like threat. There were two choices for him: to listen to his brother and give up on his project, or ignore him and destroy the world anyway. His hands gripped Diz's shirt.

"Please, brother…"

Every word of Diz now was like hitting his mind greatly, but at the end… he solved him away.

"Daz, wha-"

"I'm sorry, brother…" Daz said between his cry, and he used one hand to wipe the tears away. "But nothing will EVER stop me from continuing my plan."

He snapped his fingers and the room became bright in a matter of seconds… to reveal no laser but tons of robots. The red glow of their eyes filled the room.

"Minions, destroy him!"

* * *

"Ouch!" Phred said when he tripped and fell on the hard floor. Wendy turned around and helped him got up.

"How long do we have to run more, dad?" Philey asked as his hand was held by Phil while they ran in the small hallway.

"I absolutely have no idea." Phil said while sweats ran down his face continuously. "We just have to run until we see the door."

Soon enough, a metal door appeared in their view and Phil used all of his force to push it opened. But luck didn't come to them…

" _Destroy. Destroy."_

"Oh god…" Phil mumbled.

* * *

"Daz! Please, stop it! Listen to me!" Diz begged as the robots slowly approaching him. But Daz's face showed no sign of mercy.

"No mean no, Diz. I have had enough." Daz said with a low tone.

Sweats were racing down Diz's face, different from the speed of the robots. He took every step backward until his back touch the cold wall.

Did his life have to be ended like this, by his own brother?

Surprisingly, no.

The robots charged their weapons, ready to attack. One swung an electric sword toward Diz, and he shut his eyes tightly, ready for his death. But it stopped right when the sword was inches away from his face. Feeling nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see it had stopped completely, much for the brothers' surprise.

"What are you DOING? End him!" Daz shouted, but it showed no sign of listening. Instead, it spoke in a different voice while smoke started to come out from it.

" _Subject: Master. Program can't proceed. Program can't proceed.."_

"What the-" Said Daz.

Soon, the other robots started to act just like the first one and they all soon collapsed and fell on the ground. Their red eyes died down and electric sparks were seen on their bodies.

"How… how can this happen?"

"Well, I think I know why." Diz spoke causing Daz to look at him. "When I was sneaking through the robots, I have the chip so they didn't attack me. But they did more than that; they called me "Master" because I look just like _you._ So when their Master commands them to destroy their 'Master', they don't understand and won't know what to do, causing their engine to work more than usual, resulting to what you have seen."

"No… it can't be…"

"Yes, it can, brother." Diz walked closer to Daz, which he took every step back. "Please, Daz. I beg you a thousand times. Stop all of this."

Daz stayed silent.

"We could have a happy life together like we used to, and the world can be in peace. It's good for all of us."

* * *

"Now what do we do now?!" Zack spoke while the robots continued to come closer to them. Phil replied without looking back at him.

"Let me think, Zack."

Minutes passed, seconds by seconds. The robots now were close to them, ready to attack. Philey looked around and saw something lying on the ground. It seemed that he can reach it so he took it. As Phil's mind was running like crazy, a blue beam flashed through the robots, destroying some of them. Phil looked around to see his son was holding a laser gun.

"Now I'm just like the super heroes in the cartoon! Behold! Philey the Super Hero to the rescue!" He said and shot the laser beams to them, while the adults just… let their mouth wide opened. After a while, the last robot was beaten and it fell on the ground…

Actually, it wasn't the ground, but a button. A "beep" was heard.

"What did it just landed on?" Smiley asked, and Phil just shrugged his shoulders. But then her question was answered when red lights filled the room and a robotic voice spoke.

" _Destruction is activated. The place will explode in 40, 39…"_

* * *

"I… I…" Daz managed to stutter out. Diz waited patiently, but soon their attentions came to the sudden red lights in the room and a voice spoke.

" _Destruction is activated. The place will explode in 40, 39…"_

"Explode!?" Diz exclaimed. "Daz, we have to get outta here right now!"

"No, I'll stay here." Daz said, much for Diz's surprise. "Go on without me."

"But… But-"

"Just go. I think I would rather die here. I would be nothing if I live, heh…"

Daz looked down at the ground, but then a hand grabbed his and pulled him out of the room. He took no second to know that it was Diz's.

"What are you doing, Diz? Let me go!"

"No way I'm letting you died here."

* * *

"Get out, NOW!" Phil ran out with the others followed him. As they came out of the hill, they still heard the voice.

" _4, 3, 2, 1, 0."_

Then, a huge explosion was seen.

* * *

Diz opened his eyes and looked around, only to find dust and pieces of broken building. He soon spotted the others. Phil waved at him.

"Diz!"

"Phil! Thank god you're fine!" He smiled at them, but then his mind came to an alien, which he looked around continuously.

"Daz, DAZ! Where are you!?"

"Daz? It's your twin brother, right?" Phred said.

"Yes. Oh dear, where could he be? Daz!"

"I hate to say it but… we'll help you find him." Phil sighed and started to search.

"Thank you."

After a while, when Diz removed a big rock, a green hand was revealed. He quickly removed the remaining and there was Daz, lying unconsciously.

"Daz! Daz, are you alright!?" Diz shook his body, and Daz's eyes slowly opened. Once his view was clear, he jumped a little when he saw his brother with the others. He pushed Diz out of him, but this time without force.

"Don't come near me. I'm a monster."

"No, Daz. You're not!"

"Yes, I am. I kidnapped all of you, I almost destroy the world. If I'm not a monster then what am I? " He paused before he spoke again. "Now to think about it, dad and mom were right, I'm a useless child."

A silence came through them, but Diz quickly spoke to break it. He put a hand on his shoulder and look in his eyes.

"No. You're still my little brother, and you will always be, Daz."

"But I almost kill _you,_ Diz."

"Yes, but I forgive you, Daz."

Daz looked back at Diz, not knowing what to say. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Smiley came near him and smiled at him.

"Diz's right, Daz. Everyone is forgiven if they know their mistakes and are willing to fix it."

Daz still kept quiet. Diz extended one hand to him, which made him surprise. "Well, Daz, what do you say?"

Now, Daz's face had been filled with tears. He couldn't think of anything else to do, and he hugged Diz instead of took his hand. Tears stained Diz's shoulder through his shirt.

"I… I'm sorry, Diz. I'm so sorry…" He mumbled.

Diz didn't say anything and hugged him back. The two brothers stayed like that, never wanting to break this moment.

This was the start of their new life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Epilogue**

"Dad, mom, hurry up! We're gonna late!" Philey called out for Phil and Smiley at the door.

"Yes, we're coming." Phil said as he hold a box on his hands, Smiley helped him put on his coat. "Okay, let's go."

"Yay! To the hospital!" Philey said excitedly. "I can't wait to see the babies!"

* * *

"Aren't you two the cutest?" Phred said as his gaze didn't leave the two bundles in Wendy's arms, who now was lying on the hospital's bed. Eventually, he turned his head around to see a little boy ran up to him.

"Uncle Phred! Aunt Wendy!" Philey greeted them with a big smile on his face. Behind him were Phil and Smiley.

"Oh, what a nice surprise." Wendy said when she saw them.

"How are you doing, Wendy?" Smiley came and stood next to her bed.

"I'm doing fine, unlike the past few days."

"Where're the babies? I want to see them! Can I? Please!" Philey put his hands on the edge of the bed and tried to look up, since he was a little short to the bed.

"Ha ha, of course you can." Phred chuckled, he took the two bundles and lowered them so Philey can see. The little boy looked inside and saw one girl and one boy, both had black hair like Phred's, but he couldn't see their eyes since they were sleeping.

"Aw, such adorable twins." Smiley smile brightly. "Too bad that Lucy can't see them because she has flown back to California, and Zack is having a vacation with his dream lover. I hope they can see the babies soon."

"Yeah, I hope so too. They're such cuties." Phil was smiling as well. "So, have you two decided their names yet?"

Phred and Wendy smiled to each other before looking back at the other and smiled. "We have decided that the boy's name will be Ross and the girl's will be Rose."

"Wow, nice names!" Philey said without leaving his gaze to the babies. Suddenly, he turned around to his parents and said.

"Dad, mom, I want a little baby too!"

Phil and Smiley's eyes widened at his request. "W… What did you just said again?" Smiley questioned, and Philey tucked her shirt slightly.

"I want a little baby to care and play with. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I just want a baby. Please, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

Phil and Smiley didn't say anything, they blushed hard instead.

"That… uh… um…" Smiley stuttered and scratched her head, while Phil put one hand behind his back and looked away. The newly formed parents laughed slightly, Philey had a question mark in his mind.

"What's so funny about wanting a baby?" Philey asked Phred.

"You'll understand when you're older, little one." Phred pat the head of a confused Philey.

* * *

Daz placed a bouquet of flowers in front of a funeral and looked down at the ground as he kneeled down.

"I'm sorry, Quiz. Please forgive me." He mumbled, and Diz put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Said Diz.

After a while, Daz stood up and he said loud enough just for Diz to hear while gazing at the bright blue sky above with his brother.

"Quiz, you're a true hero. You'll be missed, you'll always be."

* * *

 **Welp, we reached the end, guys. The story is longer than I expected that it would be. So… what do you think about my story? Tell me in your review.**

 **Whatever what you think, I have to thank you guys a lot. All of your helps are great and I appreciated that. I may couldn't make this far without them, thank you :)**

 **Goodbye for now, and see you again soon.**


End file.
